justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal Galop (Can-Can)
|artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |from = opera |tvfilm = }} |year = 1858 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |mode = Duet |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |lc = |pictos = 73 |dura = 2:24 |nowc = CanCan }} "Infernal Galop (Can-Can)" by (performed by The Just Dance Orchestra in-game) was planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=112 It was later featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a duet between two can can dancers. They wear identical outfits, which consists of a bodice, arm length gloves (one yellow and the other different color for motion guidance reasons), can can skirts with blue, pink, light blue and red layers, undergarment, and black heeled boots. P1's bodice is red and blue with a red undergarment and P2's bodice is blue and red with a blue undergarment. They both contain animal heads, which periodically change to another throughout the song. All of the animal heads are wearing white cuffs on their neck. C1 C1 is an orange rooster, with orange eyes, red comb (crests on the head) and a yellow beak. It wears several pink curlers on its head. C2 C2 '''is a dark emerald green duck, with black eyes and a yellow beak with a black tip on the end. It has a pink spiky mohawk on the head and sports a dark blue monocle on one eye. It also has a red collar on the neck. '''C2 '''is also '''P2's head at the start of the routine. C3 C3 '''is a blue doberman, a breed of dog. It has black wild hair, which has a red handkerchief tied on its hair. It also sports a pair of red cat-eyed glasses with no lenses. '''C3 '''is also '''P1's head at the start of the routine. C4 'C4 '''is a pink pig with blonde hair. It wears a dark blue colonial hat with blue borders and sports a pair of blue framed sunglasses with black lenses. C5 '''C5 '''is a hot pink cow with black eyes, green curly hair and a yellow floral crown on the head. Cancan coach 1.png|P1 Cancan coach 2.png|P2 Background Gold Moves Trivia *This is the third song in the series to be covered by The Just Dance Orchestra. *This is the fifth piece of classical music used in the series. *C2 is featured in the background of ''Skibidi. *The song was previously used as a part of Just Dance Machine/French Cancan. Gallery Game Files Cancan cover generic.png|'' '' Cancan cover albumcoach.png| album coach CanCan 1362.png|C1 s avatar CanCan 1363.png|C2 s avatar Cancan c2 gold ava.png|C2 s golden avatar CanCan 1364.png|C3 s avatar CanCan 1365.png|C4 s avatar CanCan 1366.png|C5 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Infernalgalop_jd2020_load.png| loading screen Infernalgalop_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Cc_proof.PNG|Proof Screen Shot 2019-10-27 at 12.03.16 PM.png|C2 in Skibidi s background Videos Can-Can Infernal Galop (Can-Can) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Orchestra Category:Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Postponed Songs Category:Female and Female Duets